With the development of information technology, acquiring information from the Internet has become an important information acquisition means for people, wherein a major means includes sending an HTTP page request to a server by using a browser on a client terminal, such that the server responds to the HTTP request and returns requested page information to the client terminal, for a user of the client terminal to browse.
A page returned by the server usually includes sensitive information related to the user, such as an account name, a mailing address, a mobile phone number, and identity card information of the user. An illegal user can acquire sensitive information in the page easily by viewing the source code of the page, crawling web data packets on the web, and the like, leading to leakage of user information. For example, information after “mailto:” or information in front of and after “@” may be extracted from the page information by using a network tool, to achieve the objective of extracting Email information in the page.
In the conventional techniques, common methods for processing sensitive information include processing methods such as encrypting and masking sensitivity by using a JavaScript script embedded in the page, or preventing an illegal user from capturing packets in the page returned by the server. For example, email sensitive information may be transformed into an ASCII coded character string, and then written into the page by using a document.write method in the scripting language of JavaScript, thus completing processing on the email sensitive information.
However, in the conventional techniques, sensitive information in the page returned by the server is usually original sensitive information without procession by JavaScript scripting, and further, even if JavaScript scripting has been performed on the sensitive information in the page, an illegal user can still acquire the sensitive information in the page by low-difficulty means such as deleting the JavaScript script on the client terminal or stopping running of the corresponding JavaScript script. Therefore, the common methods for processing page sensitive information in the conventional techniques cause low security of the sensitive information in the page.